A somewhat better year then last
by tiduwen
Summary: chapter 10 is up! Ron is in love with Hermione and he tries to force her to love him back. Harry, of course, is there to be the hero R
1. Sirius

Chapter 1  
  
New beginnings  
  
This story starts about a month after Sirius dies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry wandered around his room. He knew tonight was the night he had to get Sirius back from   
  
The dead. There was a loud crack and lupin and Snape apperated into the room "are you ready Harry?"  
  
Lupin asked quieti. Harry nodded "it's now or never" he whispered back. The trio crept downstairs to  
  
The Dursly's fireplace. Snape pulled a small bag containing floo powder out of his pocket. He took  
  
A pinch and threw it into the fire. All three stepped inside and lupin yelled out "Dumbledore's office!"  
  
In addition, in a few seconds they were there. The first thing Harry saw was Dumbledore pacing the room.  
  
When he saw them, Dumbledore hurried over "Harry you do understand that if this doesn't work we will  
  
All is killed," he said. Harry nodded. "Severus, Remus could you please get the ingredients" both men   
  
Nodded and hurried out of the room. A few minutes later they were back, loaded down with potion  
  
Materials. "What do I do...?" Harry asked when Dumbledore and Snape started chopping up ingredients  
  
In addition, dropping them into a now steaming potion "you wait Harry" lupin explained, stirring the potion   
  
Vigorously. Harry shrugged and sat down in Dumbledore's desk chair. Soon he fell asleep. What seemed  
  
Like hours later, Harry woke up to find Snape shaking him "quick potter! Wake up it worked!" Harry sat  
  
Up quickly and stared hard at the potion. Nothing happened. "What am I supposed to see?" he asked   
  
Disappointedly "waits Harry" Dumbledore hushed him. Harry waited and after a moment a figure started to  
  
Rise out of the cauldron. When it was fully formed, the figure stepped out of the potion and into  
  
The light "sires!" Harry screamed, jumping up to hug his godfather. Sirius hugged Harry back with  
  
A confused look on his face "where am I?" he asked when Harry let go "your back Sirius! We bought  
  
You back from the dead!" lupin said, having his turn to hug Sirius "I died?" Sirius still looked   
  
Confused "you fell behind the veil" Dumbledore explained "ah yes I remember now... we were fighting  
  
The death eaters then I fell and all I could remember was Harry calling my name" Sirius eyes brightened  
  
"Thank you"  
  
It was getting light now and Harry was very tired. Dumbledore noticed this and summoned Harry over to  
  
The fire "go on Harry back to the Dursley's place" Dumbledore gave him a handful of floo powder "but  
  
I want to stay here with Sirius!" Harry protested, "No Harry I have work to do" Sirius pushed him towards  
  
The fire "ill come get you tomorrow" Harry gave in and threw his hand full of powder into the fire  
  
"Number 4 privet drive!" he yelled and went spinning through the flames and into the fireplace located at   
  
The Dursley's. He fell with a soft thump into the Dursley's perfect lounge room. Quickly he crept back to his  
  
Tiny room at the top of the stairs. Once inside he shut the door and collapsed into his bed. Three hours   
  
Later Vernon Dursley, Harry's fat uncle, burst into Harry's room "come on boy get up! It is your cousin Dudley's  
  
Birthday and you have to make breakfast!" without waiting for Harry's reply he stormed back out of the room  
  
In addition, downstairs to the kitchen where Harry could hear Dudley complaining about his presents. Harry got up   
  
Groggily and put on his glasses and went down stairs. Quickly he cooked Dudley's bacon, all the time wondering  
  
What time Sirius would come to get him would he apperate? Alternatively, floo over? Alternatively, even fly? The endless thoughts ran  
  
Through Harry's mind only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok that was chapter one I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. back

Harry ran to answer it but his uncle beat him to it. At the door was Sirius  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Mr Dursley asked suspiciously, eyeing the rugged man on his doorstep  
  
"I'm Harry's godfather, Sirius black" Sirius gave a weak smile as Mr Dursley cowered back.   
  
"Your-your the murderer"  
  
He stammered Sirius grimaced   
  
"Please don't call me that I didn't come to murder you either I came for Harry" Vernon grabbed Harry from behind him and pushed him at Sirius   
  
"Here take him! Just don't hurt my family!" Vernon slammed the door behind them and Harry could hear him locking it.  
  
"Come on Harry lets go" Sirius turned back to the street "but my stuff!' Harry called after him  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry's bedroom window "WINGARIAM LEVIOSA!" he yelled and  
  
Harry trunk came flying out the window. Sirius directed into the boot of a parked car on the street  
  
"Where did you get this car?" Harry asked. He thought the would be travelling by magic "why don't we use a port key or something?" Sirius pushed him into the front seat of the car and then gets into the drivers seat  
  
"Because I didn't want to scare to muggles more than I had to" Sirius grinned and started  
  
The car. It purred to life and Sirius directed it slowly down the street. Once they were a few blocks  
  
Away Sirius started to go faster  
  
"I didn't know you could drive!" Harry said as Sirius continued to  
  
Pick up speed  
  
"Oh sure Harry! I and your father got our muggle license when we were 16!" Sirius called  
  
Over the noise of the car. Once they were outside London Sirius stopped the car.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Harry asked, staring at Sirius as he got a map out of him pocket "well I'll be very busy while   
  
Your staying with me so I thought we could pick up Hermione to keep you company in that old house of   
  
Mine" he put the map away again and continued down along the road "what about Ron?" Harry did not want   
  
To leave his red headed friend out of this "what about Ron? He already has a huge family to keep him  
  
Happy and his house is much too far away for this old thing" Sirius patted the dashboard of the car.  
  
They drove for almost five hours before Sirius decided to stop. When he did, it was outside a pretty   
  
Little neighbourhood home in a small town called Austinville "well I think this is Hermione's house"  
  
Sirius muttered, getting out of the car, Harry followed suit. Sirius knocked once on the door and Mrs  
  
Granger answered "your must be Sirius and Harry!" she smiled and welcomed them into her clean and tidy   
  
Home "Hermione told me alot about you" Harry and Sirius followed Mrs Granger into the kitchen where Mr   
  
Granger was reading the paper, when he saw them he got up and, smiling warmly, shook Sirius' hand   
  
"Nice to meet you boys!" Mr Granger then shook Harry's hand "sweety?" he called to his wife "make Sirius  
  
Some coffee! He's been travelling all day! Oh and Harry Hermione is out back with a friend of hers why don't  
  
You go get her so she can get ready to leave" Mr Granger gave Sirius a seat and his wife brought three  
  
Mugs of coffee. Harry went out back to see Hermione sitting with a pretty girl. Both were at a big   
  
Table located under a shady tree "HARRY!" Hermione screamed when she saw him. She jumped up and flung her  
  
Arms around his neck "so good to see you Harry! Oh this is Sarah" hemi one added. Sarah looked Harry up  
  
In addition, down "he is handsome, just like you said mione" both Harry and Hermione blushed. "Ah Hermione..."  
  
Harry said after an awkward silence "I hate to break you up but we have to get going..." "Oh right!"  
  
Hermione answered then turned back to Sarah who was watching Harry curiously "well bye Sarah..." Hermione  
  
Hugged her friend "yea bye Mione. Bye Harry" Sarah smiled at Harry then jumped the fence into the next  
  
Yard "see you next year!" they heard her call before she entered her own house. Harry and Hermione went  
  
Back inside Hermione's house to find Sirius waiting for them. He greeted hemi one and then thanked her  
  
Parents for the coffee. "Ok everyone in the car!" Sirius called happily, picking up Hermione's trunk and  
  
Taking it to the car. Hermione farewelled her parents and got in the backseat of the car next to Harry.  
  
Sirius turned the key and the car roared to life. Harry watched Hermione wave to her parents as they   
  
Disappeared into the distance. Harry thought she looked very pretty with her hair up in a messy ponytail  
  
In addition, jeans. He hardly ever saw her in jeans and commented her on them "I like your jeans Hermione" he said,  
  
Blushing "oh yes thank you Harry!" she replied, absentmindedly stroking the fluffy crookshanks in her lap  
  
"Hey where is hedwig?" she asked  
  
"oh" Harry smiled at her  
  
"she wasn't home this morning so I guess she will   
  
Meet us at Grimmauld place"   
  
"that's right Harry" Sirius, said, turning off the highway and onto a lane that  
  
Led out of Austinville and onto a quiet road that led north-west of the town "hedwig is already at my house  
  
Therefore, no need to worry but you might want to get some rest we will not arrive for another three hours and I still   
  
Have to pick up tonks on the way". The trio were quiet for an hour then Harry and Hermione slowly drifted  
  
Off to sleep.  
  
Harry woke another hour later to find Hermione asleep on his lap. He smiled and looked out the window.   
  
The car was parked outside a rough looking house in a shabby looking town. Harry jumped when he relised that  
  
Sirius was no longer in the car but up on the front stoop of the house, talking to a girl with straight  
  
Blonde hair and green eyes. "Hermione wake up!" Hermione woke with a start and looked out the window. Harry  
  
Was surprised to see her smile "hi tonks!" she called out the window. The blonde-haired person looked up and waved. Sirius  
  
Grabbed a bag out of the doorway and both came back to the car "wotcher Harry, Hermione" "hi tonks" Harry  
  
And Hermione said at the same time "ok lets move" Sirius started the car again "we're nearly there" he put  
  
The car in first gear and took off down the street, changing into higher gears quickly, Sirius sailed out of  
  
Town and back into the country. Tonks and Sirius chatted about the order of the phoenix and Harry and Hermione  
  
Listened intently but they did not hear anything new "here we are!" Sirius said, pulling up outside Grimmauld  
  
Place and getting out of the car. It was dark by now and Harry could only just see the house "it's good to be  
  
Back" he whispered to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok hope you like that chapter.  
  
Well enjoy! Please review! 


	3. Hemione and Harry

The four stood on the front stoop of the house. Tonks rang the bell and after a few seconds  
  
It was answered by Kingsley Shacklebolt. He smiled at everyone and stood back to let them in.  
  
He locked the door behind them and led them down the hall. The first thing Harry noticed was  
  
That the picture of Mrs Black was gone. "So Harry, Hermione, did you two have a good holiday?"  
  
Shacklebolt asked, "It could have been worse," Harry, stated and everyone else laughed. By this time  
  
They had made it to the kitchen door. Inside, sitting at the table was mad eye moody and lupin.  
  
"Welcome back Sirius some drive you had, you were gone for two days" lupin smiled at Sirius and  
  
Took a swig of his firewhisky. Moody caught sight of Harry and jumped, knocking his chair to the  
  
Floor "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING BLACK! GOING TO GET THE BOY ON YOUR OWN? HE COULD OF  
  
BEEN KILLED!" "Calm down moody" tonks pulled Harry in front of her "does he look dead to you?"  
  
Moody sat back down in his chair and grumbled into his mouthful of whisky "ok you two must be   
  
Tired after that long trip. You can have the same rooms as last time if you want or you can share  
  
Harry's old room" Sirius ushered them out of the kitchen and toward the stairs "hey whares kreacher?"  
  
Hermione asked, trying to sound casual. "I killed him," Sirius said shortly and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Oh come one Hermione! Get hold of yourself that elf tried to get us all killed!" Harry said and  
  
Hermione sadly agreed "ok goodnight!" Sirius called as he went back to the kitchen. Harry and  
  
Hermione continued up the stairs and along the hall the Harry's old room "I'm staying with you"  
  
Hermione decided and the both went into the room. As Harry lay down on his bed, he realised how  
  
Tired he really was and after pulling the blankets over himself he fell straight into a dreamless  
  
Sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she awoke, Hermione found that she was alone in the room and the sun was pouring through the  
  
Dusty open window. She looked up on top of the cupboard and saw that hedwig had flown in through  
  
The night. Quickly Hermione got up and pulled on a denim skirt and a baggy shirt. She then went  
  
Downstairs to find Harry sitting alone at the kitchen table the daily prophet. "Morning mione"  
  
He said when he saw her "morning Harry... where is everyone?" she sat down beside him "oh yeah they   
  
Went to a court ruling for Sirius to plead his innocence" both of them sat quietly for a moment,  
  
Each reading an article of the paper "do you really think I'm handsome?" Harry asked teasingly after  
  
A while "I think you hot Harry potter" Hermione answered. Harry looked her in the eye and saw that  
  
She was serious. "I think you're hot to Hermione" Hermione blushed and looked away. Harry put his hand  
  
On her cheek and turned her back to face him. He kissed her softly and she replied by pushing her  
  
Tongue into his mouth  
  
Harry smiled and started to kiss her neck "no Harry" Hermione pushed him away. "The others  
  
Will be home soon and we don't want to get caught" Harry winked at her "right". They went back to the kitchen  
  
In addition, sat down with two butterbeers to wait the arrival of the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter. This is my first story so I am not really used to sending my stories  
  
Out for other people to read any way please review!  
  



	4. Diagon ally and Ronald weasley

IT was almost an hour before the adults got back and Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were with them.  
  
Harry could tell instantly that Sirius had passed the court order for he carried a carton of firewhisky  
  
On his shoulder and everyone was laughing, shouting, and shaking his hand. Harry was even surprised to see  
  
Snape shake his hand without looking disgusted. "You made it?" Hermione asked as Sirius swooped down  
  
In addition, hugged them "yes I did Hermione and I'm aloud back on the street now!" Sirius whooped with joy as  
  
Tonks sprayed a shaken up bottle of whisky over him "hello Harry, Hermione how are you?" Dumbledore asked  
  
After having to fight, his was through the rampaging people just to see them "fine sir" Harry and Hermione  
  
Said together "ph here I have something for you" Dumbledore felt around in his pockets until finally his  
  
Hand emerged holding two envelopes "here is your book lists for year six maybe Sirius would like to take  
  
You to Diagon ally tomorrow now that he is allowed out ah well I best be getting back to Hogwarts" he turned  
  
To leave, pausing at the door for just a second "Look after yourself Harry" he called then vanished.  
  
Harry put his envelope in his own pocket and watched the celebration going on around him "ever tried firewhisky  
  
Harry?" Sirius asked bringing two unopened bottles over and placing them on the table Harry shook his head  
  
In addition, took one of the bottles that were offered to him. Hermione took the other. Harry opened his and took a swig  
  
Of it. It tasted almost as good as butterbeers. He took another swig, longer this time then glanced over at  
  
Hermione. She obviously liked it to for she had almost finished "Harry was just about to down the rest of his  
  
When the bottle was wrenched out of his mouth by McGonagall "SIRIUS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GIVING THE  
  
CHILDREN FIREWHISKY!" she screamed at him "well they are nearly 16 and we are all responsible adults..."  
  
Sirius pleaded, "Well some of us are responsible," he said after McGonagall glared at him. He sighed.  
  
"You guys better go to bed" Sirius pushed them out of the room. Harry and Hermione trudged upstairs to the  
  
Bedroom. Hermione got into bed straight away and Harry pulled his own bed over so it sat next to Hermione's  
  
Like a double bed then he climbed in and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and soon fell into  
  
Sleep.  
  
WHEN morning finally rolled round Harry woke early and to his surprise Hermione had already gotten up and left.  
  
Harry pulled on his Hogwarts robes and went downstairs in search for the others. He met Sirius, Hermione, and Tonks  
  
And Lupin waiting in the hallway for him "quickly sleepy head no time to waste we have to got to Diagon to get   
  
Your stuff!" Sirius spoke so fast it took Harry a minute to figure out what he said, "Ok Sirius I'm coming" Harry  
  
Laughed at his godfather's eagerness to get out. Lupin opened the door and they stepped out into the bright sun  
  
Light. Once down on the street Harry and Hermione turned to watch the house disappear then they turned back to the   
  
Street and gasped in surprise. The knight bus had some how silently appeared behind them. Quickly they scrambled after  
  
The others and found seats at the back. There was no one else on the bus so they went straight to London, outside the  
  
Leaky cauldron. Once inside there they went straight to the brick wall. While Tonks opened it, Hermione turned to Harry  
  
In addition, gave him a quick hug. "Happy birthday Harry" she whispered. Harry felt a sudden jolt somewhere round his navel.   
  
He had forgotten about his birthday "come on lets go!" Tonks called from inside the brick doorway. As the group entered  
  
Diagon ally, Sirius pulled Harry back behind the others "now I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Harry," he said,  
  
Watching Hermione chatting happily with Lupin about wands. "I don't understand Sirius" Harry watched his godfather intently  
  
"Well... We kinda realised that you and Hermione are a couple so I just thought Id warn you" Sirius placed a protective hand  
  
On Harry's, shoulder "warn me about what?" Sirius could see that Harry had no idea what he was talking about and he sighed.  
  
"Well first having a girlfriend can be hard..." "I know what its like to have a girlfriend Sirius! Remember cho?" Harry cut in  
  
Angerly "and you broke her heart remember! You have to be careful about what you say and Ron will probably get jealous" "jealous  
  
Of what?" Harry was mystified by Sirius's words "god Harry stop being so thick! Didn't you ever relise that Ron likes Hermione  
  
Too? And Malfoy may tease you a bit but just kick his ass" Sirius smiled "that's all" he said and the two wandered down the   
  
Street after the others. Sirius got a few stares but he ignored them. He looked so happy to be out again after 12 years. Soon  
  
They caught up with the other three and they went to the bookshop, Harry and Hermione hand in hand. "Harry!" Harry spun   
  
Around to see Ron standing behind him "hey Ron how are you!" Hermione gave him a quick one armed hug, her other hand still  
  
Linked with Harry's. Ron noticed this and his face distinctly fell "oh... I see you two are well..." Harry glanced quickly at  
  
Sirius who was watching them with a faint smile and Harry frowned Sirius was right. He thought Ron is very jealous.  
  
After Ron went back to his parents and Hermione was talking happily to Lavender, Harry went over to Sirius "What do I do?"  
  
He asked, taking Sirius aside to speak with him in private "I love Mione but I don't want to hurt Ron!" Sirius shook his  
  
Head sadly, "your father always wanted to give you this talk. I did not ever expect a child in my life so I never planed for it  
  
However, your dad did so as he would always say; Take it as it comes Harry. It'll all turn out right"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok Ill probably start chapter 4 tonight or tomorrow. If you have any ideas please tell 


	5. Jealous Ron and the death eaters

Harry sighed heavily and trudged back to Hermione "what's wrong!" she asked when she saw his face.  
  
"Nothing" he sighed again then, seeing Hermione's worried expression, he smiled and gave her a quick  
  
Kiss on the lips "I'm fine" he assured her. "Well ok..." she smiled back."Here I'll go pay for our  
  
Books" he grabbed Hermione's pile as well as his own and went to the front counter were a plump  
  
Little man was serving. "20 gallons" he said in a squeaky voice. Harry gave him a handful of coins  
  
In addition, picked the books up and made his way back to Hermione. He passed a dusty old bookshelf and one  
  
Particular book caught his eye 'the darkest witches and wizards of all time' Harry flicked the  
  
Cover open and on the first page was a picture of Voldemort. Harry felt a sudden searing pain surge  
  
Through his scar and he collapsed, clutching his head in agony. He could hear high-pitched laughter  
  
In addition, screams of terrified people. As quickly as the pain had come, it disappeared and Harry found  
  
He surrounded by witches and wizards, all staring at him. Some tried to help, other just  
  
Watched "Harry!" Harry sat up and saw Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione   
  
Struggling through the crowd and over to him. Harry tried to stand up but his knees felt weak  
  
In addition, he was covered in sweat. Sirius came closer then jumped back as Harry threw up "oh you poor  
  
Dear!" Mrs Weasley cried, running forward and rubbing Harry's back "we better get him home" Lupin  
  
Said. He glanced around the crowd as if Voldemort was going to appear and take Harry away "what  
  
Did you see Harry? Was it Voldemort?" Sirius asked as he pulled Harry to his feet. A loud gasp  
  
Travelled through the crowd as the name of the dark lord was spoken "it-it was just laughter and  
  
Screaming people I-I don't think it was V-Very important" Harry, stuttered as he tried to remember the  
  
Vision but it was fading quickly "ok let's go" Tonks grabbed a nearby book and tapped it with her  
  
Wand "everyone holds onto this" she held the book out and everyone put their hand on it "3-2-1" Tonks  
  
Called out and they started spinning away through blackness. Suddenly they fell with a think on the  
  
Floor of Sirius's kitchen "ok Ron, Hermione, you take Harry up to bed and I'll go get Fred, George  
  
In addition, Ginny. I think we will stay here for the rest holidays" Mrs Weasley ushered the three of them out  
  
Of the room. As they walked up the stairs Harry, supported by Ron and Hermione, gave a small moan   
  
Of Pain as his scar continued to throb. When they reached Harry's room Hermione laid him down on  
  
Their double bed and pulled the blankets up over him. Ron, on the other hand, stood in the doorway,  
  
Staring sadly at the couple. He knew they had been sleeping together by the arrangement of the beds  
  
In addition, he felt a surge of anger towards Harry. His fists trembled as he swung around and stormed out of  
  
The room and back down to the kitchen "I'm going home" he said before anyone asked what he was doing  
  
"You can't do that," his father said "oh yeah and what am I supposed to do? Sleep with Ginny?" Ron   
  
Thundered. Sirius and Lupin exchanged looks but Ron did not notice, "I'm sure Hermione will move"  
  
Lupin said quietly "she was only in there so they didn't get lonely" Sirius added "come we'll go talk  
  
To her" Sirius, lupin and Ron went back upstairs and Lupin knocked on Harry's door. "Come in" they heard  
  
Hermione call and they entered the room. Harry was asleep and Hermione was sitting beside him, running  
  
Her fingers through his messy hair. "We were wondering Hermione, would you be able to sleep in your old  
  
Room? Ron wants to stay with Harry." Lupin asked softly as not to offend her. Hermione glanced at Ron.  
  
"Sure" she agreed when she saw the angered look on Ron's face. "I'll just get my stuff..." she went around  
  
The room collecting her belongings and throwing them into her trunk. Then, with a longing glance at Harry,  
  
She left the room. "Ok" Ron moved forward "let's get these beds back in order" "no wait" Sirius pulled him  
  
Back. "Let Harry sleep for a while" Ron rolled his eyes and sat down in a dusty arm chair in a corner of the  
  
Room.  
  
Hermione dragged her trunk along the hall to her own room. Just as she reached her doorway, Tonks came up  
  
Behind her "want some help?" she asked, grabbing the other end of the trunk and helping Hermione take it into  
  
The room. When the trunk had been placed at the end of her bed, Hermione looked up at Tonks and saw that her  
  
Hair was now red and curly "how come your not in Harry's room anymore?" tonks asked as she examined her hair  
  
In a broken mirror "Ron chucked a hissy fit", Hermione sighed and sat on her bed. Tonks sat next to her "you  
  
Do know that Ron likes you and he's jealous of Harry so now he's trying to break you up" Hermione looked  
  
Astounded by Tonks' words. They sat in silence for a minute. Hermione was just about to speak again when she  
  
Was interrupted by the arrival of Ginny "hi! Have a good holiday? My was pretty boring all Ron did was ride   
  
That bloody broom around. I think he needs some practice. I have no idea how he got on the Gryffindor team"  
  
Hermione and Tonks could not help but laugh at Ginny's bubbling enthusiasm. "That's great Ginny!" Hermione laughed  
  
However, she still could not get rid of a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was coming between her two best friends   
  
In addition, she had no idea what to do. "Hey Tonks can you impersonate other people?" Ginny asked as Tonks changed her hair  
  
Colour to a chestnut brown "sure can" Tonks replied, screwing up her face. There was a small pop and Tonks turned into  
  
Ginny. Both Ginny and Hermione laughed. "DINNERS READY!" Mrs Weasley called from downstairs and all three girls jumped  
  
To their feet and raced each other to the kitchen. Tonks won but only because she apperated from the top of the stairs.  
  
When Hermione and Ginny entered the room, they found that Harry and Ron were already there. Harry looked sick but happy  
  
That he was back with the people he liked best. Tonks came and stood beside Ginny and everyone in the room laughed "Ginny  
  
Dear could you please get the plates out?" Mrs Weasley turned from the soup she was stirring and stared in horror at the   
  
Two Ginny's grinning back at her "G-Ginny! What happened!" she stammered "wotcher Molly" Tonks said and Mrs Weasley turned  
  
Red "what is the meaning of this? You could have scared me half to death!" Mrs Weasley shouted as Tonks turned back into her  
  
Self. Everyone laughed harder now and Fred fell off his chair. The kitchen door burst open and Shacklebolt came skidding into  
  
The room "quick... mundungus... trouble... death eaters got him!" he panted. Sirius, Lupin, Mr Weasley and Tonks sprang to their  
  
Feet and followed Shacklebolt out of the room. In all the commotion Harry, Fred and George were able to follow them without being   
  
Seen. As the others left the house, the three snuck out before the door closed. "Where are they?" Harry heard Sirius say and  
  
Shacklebolt's booming voice answered "outside Harry's uncle's house!" Harry felt a jolt of fear in the pit of his stomach.  
  
The group in front of them suddenly apperated and Harry groaned. He did not know how to apperate. Fred and George must have  
  
Read his mind. "It's not hard Harry! Just think of the place you want to go then say the name of the place three times and you will  
  
Apperate there simple!" Fred clicked his fingers. Harry thought about his uncle's house then under his breath he muttered: "privet  
  
Drive, Privet Drive, Privet Drive" He opened his eyes again and found that he was standing at the end of the street where he grew  
  
Up. With a small pop, Fred and George appeared either side of him "well done Harry!" George clapped him on the back. There was a   
  
Flash of light half way down the street and someone yelling. "Quick this way!" Harry yelled as he led the twins do the clean street.  
  
Moments later, they were in the middle of a large duel. "Look there he is!" one of the death eaters shouted, pointing at Harry. Harry  
  
Recognised the voice to be Lucius Malfoy "Harry! Go! Go! Run!" Sirius yelled and Harry and the twins ran to the Dursley's front  
  
Door. Harry rattled on the door handle but it was locked. Quick where's my wand!" Harry muttered but it was too late. A handful of   
  
Death eaters were closing in around them "AVADA KEDAVERA"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok that was a very dramatic ending for this chapter. I'll have a new one up soon so if you like it please  
  
By all means R&R! Thank you 


	6. believing

Harry heard these words and he knew instantly that they did not belong to a death eater.   
  
"JUMP!" he yelled and he, Fred and George went flying into aunt Petunia's rosebush. Harry looked up just in time to see the green jet of light hit the door, blasting it to bits.  
  
"Quick! Inside!" George yelled and the three of them hurtled into the Dursley's home.  
  
"Harry, you find your family, George you unlock the back door," Fred said as he ran wildly through the house.  
  
"Fred! What are you doing?" Harry screamed "I'm looking for a camera!" came the reply from the kitchen. Harry ran upstairs and into his aunt and uncles room and found the three Dursley's under the bed.  
  
"Quick you have to get out of here!" he yelled, dragging aunt petunia from under the bed first. Quickly she scrabbled to her feet and uncle Vernon and Dudley followed. They were just about to make for the door when. Harry heard one of the twins calling him:  
  
"Harry! He's coming! Out the window! Put them out the window!" Harry turned his family round and pushed them towards the window.  
  
"Now listen to me boy!" his uncle yelled though his voice was shaky. "We are NOT going out that window!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!" Harry gave Dudley a shove and he fell clean out the window, and landing heavily on the pansies. Next, he gave his aunt a shove. As she fell, she grabbed onto Vernon, pulling him out the window as well. Harry could hear footsteps coming up the hall as he positioned himself above the windowsill.   
  
"Come out Potter. come on you can't hide from me!" Voldemort called and Harry could feel pain searing through his scar. Just as the door flew open, Harry jumped, landing on his feet beside Fred.  
  
"Hold this Harry," he said, holding out a branch. Harry grabbed it and so did his aunt, uncle and cousin.  
  
"3-2-1" just as Fred said one. George came hurtling out of the house holding the camera. He lunged himself at the branch, grabbing hold just as they started spinning into darkness.   
  
When the spinning stopped, they found themselves inside the ministry for magic. Witches and wizards were crowding around them, pointing and whispering.  
  
"Hey it's the Potter boy!" an elderly witch called out.   
  
"Where! Where is he!" came a voice through the crowd. Everyone parted and the minister of magic himself came into the circle.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Potter?" he snarled  
  
"Voldemort- attacked- family-"Harry panted. Fudge grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"I'm sick of your bullshit lies boy..."  
  
"No it's true!" George stood up, waving the camera in the air. "I've got pictures of it!" the minister dropped Harry and stared at George. Then he snatched the camera off him.  
  
"You'd better not be lying Weasley," Fudge said, tapping the camera with his wand. The camera fell open and the film rolled out.  
  
"Get this developed" he handed the film to a red haired wizard on his right.  
  
"Yes sir!" the wizard yelped, running back through the crowd, clutching the film tightly in his hand.  
  
"Percy? Was- was that Percy?" Fred and George were staring after the retreating figure in disbelief.  
  
"The rest of you come with me," Fudge said, beckoning for Harry, Fred, George and the Dursley's to follow him. The Dursley's were reluctant at first but after Harry pointed his wand at them they hurriedly followed Fudge up to his office were they sat quietly, waiting for Percy to return.  
  
Harry rubbed his scar feverishly and thought about Sirius, realising that, with a jolt of fear that they were still back at privet drive with Voldemort and his death eaters. Quickly he jumped to his feet and dashed for the door.  
  
"Potter get back here!" Fudge yelled, getting up from behind his desk  
  
"But sir! Sirius is back at privet drive with the death eaters and Voldemort!" Harry continued for the door but Percy headed him off.  
  
"Sir I have the photos!"   
  
"Give them here!" Harry snarled, yanking them out of Percy's hand. Harry opened the packet and pulled the pile of photos out. The top 10 were of Dudley at his birthday party.  
  
"What is this Potter? This thing looks nothing like the dark lord!" Fudge said, looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry dropped the photos on Fudge's desk and spread them out.  
  
"Here! Look see its him right there!" Harry held up three photos and everyone except the Dursley's crowded in around him.  
  
The first photo was of Voldemort's back the second was of him turning and the third was of him holding up his wand to cast a spell on George.  
  
"There you see! I haven't been lying at all!" Harry looked up at the minister and saw that his face had gone white.  
  
"My- my apologies P-Potter" he stammered, handing the photos to Percy "here take these to the daily prophet quick as you can. Potter you can go home now. Leave your aunt and uncle with me. I'll put a memory charm on them now go!" he pushed Harry, Fred and George out of the room and slammed the door behind them.  
  
"Nasty old git he is" Fred muttered as they walked to the elevator.  
  
"Hey how do we get back to Grimmauld place?" George asked as the lift let them off in the entrance near the newly built golden fountain.  
  
"I will take you there," said a voice from behind them. The three of them whirled around.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Harry cried.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore Harry" Dumbledore corrected him "I see you finally got the minister to believe you" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at them and smiled. "And you faced Voldemort, and these two here got to see how scary he is" "aw he's not that scary," George said, waving his hand. Dumbledore's eyebrows went even higher.  
  
"He just looks like an over grown mole crossed with a snake" Fred added. Dumbledore ignored this and led them out side.  
  
"Ok I'm going to have to find a port key seeing that Harry can't apperated"  
  
"Yes I can!" said Harry defensively. Dumbledore looked carefully at him.  
  
"You can? Now how did you manage that?" He said quietly but Harry knew he was impressed by the twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Lets see then" Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
"Number twelve Grimmauld place, Number twelve Grimmauld place, Number twelve Grimmauld place," When Harry opened his eyes he found himself outside Grimmauld place. There was a crack and Fred, George and Dumbledore appeared next to him.  
  
"I see you've learnt well Harry" Dumbledore smiled, "even though your not supposed to know how to do that until you're of age" he glanced at Fred and George "which reminds me. When you two turn 18 in a few months your invited to join the order if you like"  
  
"We accept" The twins replied without hesitation. Dumbledore nodded and led them up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll leave you three here. Id say you'll be safe." Dumbledore gave one last smile and walked back to the street. "Oh and by the way" he turned to face them "see you at school tomorrow Harry" and with that he disappeared which was just as well because Molly answered the door with:   
  
"YOU IDIOTS! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING GOING TO FACE YOU-KNOW-WHO LIKE THAT! WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME?"  
  
"Mum we didn't face him we just-" Fred started but his mother cut him off.  
  
"I DON'T CARE GEORGE...I MEAN FRED! WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG EVEN IS YOU WERE SAVING HARRY'S FAMILY! YOU ALL COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"  
  
By this time, they had reached the kitchen and Harry noticed that Sirius, Mr Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Mundungus were all sitting at the table along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"SHAME ON YOU! WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE IF YOU WERE TO BE KILLED OUT THERE? IN ADDITION, HOW EXACTLY DID YOU GET THERE? I SUPPOSE HARRY APPERATED?" and to Mrs Weasleys shock Harry nodded glumly.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! HARRY YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT ALL WRONG! WHAT HAPPENS IF HALF OF YOU WERE TO BE LEFT BEHIND? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE THEN! HARRY YOU KNOW I HAVE YOUR BEST INTERESTS AT HEART BUT APPERATING TO THE DARK LORD! MY WORD!"  
  
With that, she stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door so hard behind her that the whole house shook... Harry turned to the other people present in the room.  
  
"Does anyone else want to have a go at me for my attempt to rescue my family?" he said sharply. Nobody said anything for a moment.  
  
"I-I think Mrs Weasley spoke for us all" Hermione said, afraid that Harry might explode like molly. Everyone else nodded his or her agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I know bit of a shifty ending but that story had 1,479 words and I thought that might be enough. Sorry if I'm going to fast but I don't like to linger on certain things. Ok thanks for reading that please review! 


	7. the reporters

Harry was awoken early on that rainy morning of September 1st by   
  
Hedwig tapping her beak on the window. Quickly and quietly Harry   
  
got up and opened the widow and Hedwig soared into the room and   
  
up onto the cupboard next to the sleeping Pigwidgeon. Harry,   
  
unable to sleep any longer, left the room and headed for the   
  
kitchen. Harry was the first one awake and he could feel the   
  
eerie silence of the dark house all around him. When he reached   
  
the kitchen he made a beeline for the fridge and pulled out an   
  
apple and bit into it hungrily. When his stomach had stopped   
  
complaining, Harry went and sat at the table and pulled that   
  
days daily prophet towards him. When he saw the front cover he   
  
felt his scar beginning to tingle. Staring at him, in black and   
  
white, was an enlarged picture of Voldemort. For ten minutes Harry   
  
watched the picture as Voldemort tried to blast his way out of the frame.  
  
"Morning Harry" came a voice from behind him, making him jump.   
  
Quickly he spun around, only to find a sleepy Hermione watching him. He   
  
smiled and beckoned her over to him, giving her a quick kiss before   
  
pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Morning Mione, have a good sleep?" he asked, kissing her again.  
  
"Oh it was alright...oh my god!" she clapped one hand over her   
  
mouth and pulled the paper forward with the other.  
  
"So that's what he looks like" she murmured and began to read the article below it.  
  
"Good Morning, are you ready for school?" Harry looked round to see   
  
that Sirius had entered the room and was now yawning loudly.  
  
"I'm ready" Harry said quickly, moving himself from under Hermione so he could   
  
help Sirius make a proper breakfast. Hermione didn't say anything.  
  
"What's up with you Hermione?" Sirius asked, noticing the strained expression on her face.   
  
Hermione glanced up at Sirius then handed him the paper.  
  
"Oh" was all Sirius could say as he scanned the front page.  
  
"Why is everyone acting so surprised?" Harry asked furiously. "Didn't you believe   
  
me or something? Did you think I was a nut like the ministry said I was!"  
  
"Oh no Harry!" Hermione said quickly "we believed you but now that he's out in the   
  
open he wont need to hide anymore…. If you get what I mean. You're going to have to   
  
me very heavily guarded now that he's back!" Hermione looked quickly towards the door   
  
as Ron, Fred, George and Ginny entered the room.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked glancing at Harry then Hermione then back to Harry.  
  
"Oh nothing" Hermione said, hurriedly "just about how were going to get to the train today."   
  
"Oh yeah!" Ron said, "How are we getting to the train!" Harry and Sirius glanced at each other   
  
at this question for neither of them knew.  
  
"I got cars from the Ministry." Everyone in the room turned to see Shacklebolt entering the room, fully dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Shacklebolt! Why are you here so early? You didn't need to be here for another hour!" Sirius   
  
exclaimed making Shacklebolt smile  
  
"Oh I just came to warn Harry that there will be reporters ant the station, waiting to interview   
  
him on all the stuff that's been going on for the last year" Shacklebolt sat down at the table   
  
and pulled the paper towards him.  
  
"So who will be in my guard this year?" Harry asked carelessly, now that he was used to having   
  
lots of people around him at all times didn't worry him anymore.  
  
"There will be Sirius, Shacklebolt, Mundungus, Molly, Tonks, Mad eye, Lupin and myself" Mr   
  
Weasley entered the room, ticking off the names of the people on his fingers. "Now get ready   
  
because we have to leave in an hour"  
  
One hour later Harry was standing in between Hermione and Ron on the stoop of number 12.   
  
Mundungus was loading their trunks into the back of one of three cars waiting on the street.  
  
"Quickly boy into the first car" Mad Eye growled and gave Harry a shove between the shoulder   
  
blades. Ron and Hermione made to follow but Lupin Held them back.  
  
"Hermione your in the second car with molly, Tonks and Myself. Ron you're in the third car with   
  
Shacklebolt and you father." Lupin smiled at them and walked to the second car.  
  
"Don't worry you'll see each other at the station in half an hour" he called over his shoulder   
  
as he started the engine.  
  
"Everybody in!" Moody called as everybody scrambled to his or her cars.  
  
"Alright then lets go!"   
  
Harry took one look at the house as Sirius started the car.  
  
"Don't worry yeh self Harry you'll be back soon enough" said a sleep Mundungus beside him.   
  
Harry smiled and settled him self back into the seat and listened to Moody and Sirius talking   
  
in the front.  
  
" Now listen here Black. If there's going to be reporters there then we need to disguise him!"   
  
Mad eye growled  
  
"No we don't. We just need the push our way through and get him on the train quick as possible."   
  
Sirius replied joyfully. There was not much talk after that and in half an hour they arrived at   
  
the train station. Mundungus got Harry's Trunk out of the back of the car and put it on a trolley that Moody collected from the ticket booth. As they were walking through the station to platform nine and three quarters Harry spoke: "where is everyone else?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh they left a bit after us so we didn't all arrive in a big group." Sirius answered him.  
  
They reached the barrier and in twos they fell through the wall to be immediately surrounded by   
  
Reporters with cameras and quills poised over scrolls of parchment.  
  
"Get out of the way! The boy has to catch the train!" Mad eye called out as he, Sirius and   
  
Mundungus made a tight circle around him, blocking him from view.  
  
"Ok Harry, when we part you make a run for the train and lock yourself in a compartment"   
  
Sirius whispered "ok 1-2-3 go!" the three men parted and Harry made a wild dash for the   
  
train. He glanced behind him and saw that the reporters were running after him. He reached  
  
the train and hurtled up the stairs and into the closest compartment and locked the door   
  
with his wand. The reporters banged on the door, pleading him to let them in.  
  
"Hey hey HEY! Get out of this train! It's for Hogwarts students only!! Harry sighed   
  
in relief as the conductors voice echoed through the carriage. The reporters quickly left   
  
as Hermione, Ron and Ginny came up to the compartment door and knocked on it. Harry let   
  
them in as the train started to move. Quickly he turned and waved to his Guard out the   
  
window as they quickly disappeared from view then he settled back and started to play   
  
wizards chess with Ron.  
  
Boring? I know but It should get more exiting once their at school Please R&R   
  
(and don't be mean! Cheers yall!) 


	8. back at school

Harry and Ron had played chess about seven times before the train pulled up in Hogsmeade.   
  
"Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be dealt with later." Came the voice of   
  
the conductor on the overhead speakers. The isles of the carriages began to fill as students,  
  
eager to get to dinner, filed out of the trains and onto the platform.  
  
"Firs' years, Firs' years! Follow me firs' years" came the deep voice that could only belong  
  
to Hagrid. Harry, Ron and Hermione shuffled their way through the crowd to greet him.  
  
"Hello Hagrid!" said Harry breathlessly after struggling through a knot of second years.  
  
"Oh how are yeh 'Arry" Hagrid said, looking down on him fondly  
  
"'Ave a good holiday did yeh?" He asked as the first years closed in around him. Harry was  
  
about to answer when Hermione pulled him back into the crowd.  
  
"Quick Harry we have to get a carriage before they all fill up" Quickly Harry, Ron and Hermione  
  
struggled back through the crowd and over to the carriages that were harnessed to the Thestrals.  
  
Quickly they climbed into the closest empty carriage and waited for them to move. After two   
  
minutes of sitting quietly, the carriage door opened again and Malfoy got in followed by Crabbe,   
  
Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Well if it isn't the famous Potter and his moneyless weasel friend Weasley. Oh and we cant   
  
forget little old mudblood" Malfoy sneered as Harry Jumped to his feet the same time as the   
  
carriage started to move, making Harry fall back into his seat.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry! You don't want to get in trouble on your first day do you?"   
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as he tried to stand up again.  
  
"Oh Grangers got a thing for Potter!" Pansy Parkinson squealed  
  
"Gee Potter you always go for the ugly ones don't you?" Malfoy smiled gloatingly.  
  
"At least she's better looking than that fat cow you call your girlfriend" Harry   
  
remarked, pointed at Pansy and wiping the smirk off Malfoy's face.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that Potter or I'll have to curse you" Malfoy whispered dangerously,   
  
pulling his wand out of his robes pocket.  
  
"Don't call Hermione a mudblood then" Harry whispered even more dangerously, also withdrawing   
  
his wand from his pocket. All the time this was happening Ron, Crabbe and Goyle were looked from   
  
one to the other like a tennis match.  
  
"I'll be seeing you round Potter," said Malfoy and as the carriage stopped he swept out the door   
  
with Pansy as his side and Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along behind.  
  
As Harry exited the carriage he was not surprised to find himself shaking with anger as the trio   
  
Headed up to the great hall, which was already packed with students. After walking most of the   
  
way down the Gryffindor table, they finally found seats in between Seamus and Katie Bell.  
  
"Oooh look! That must be the new defence against the dark arts teacher!" Hermione whispered,   
  
grabbing Harry's hand (which Ron thought there was no need for) and pointing at the staff table.   
  
There at the very end of the table sat a tall dark skinned wizard with black hair and vivid, blue eyes. And when he smiled at professor sprout, Harry noticed he had a few missing teeth.   
  
"He certainly looks dark" Ron said over the chatter of students. Harry and Hermione agreed. At   
  
that moment the Doors opened and Professor McGonagall marched in leading A Line of first years.  
  
"They're getting smaller each year" Harry heard Katie mumble to her friend.  
  
McGonagall stopped in front of the school and placed the sorting Hat on the stool.  
  
"Ok when I read your names you will come up here and put on the hat. It will tell you which house  
  
you belong in." McGonagall pulled out a strip of parchment and began to read out the names.  
  
"Aherm, Phil…. Bostal, Kym…. " Both first years went to Ravenclaw then Kate Roberts went to   
  
hufflepuff and Janet Falls went to Gryffindor. Harry clapped loudly along with the rest of the   
  
Gryffindor house as the small, black haired girl sat opposite the Creevey brothers.  
  
Two more students went to Hufflepuff, three to Slytherin and two more to Gryffindor. Which left   
  
one more little girl standing up beside thee hat.   
  
"Tara Rickfel…" called McGonagall and the pale skinned, blonde haired girl sat on the stood and   
  
McGonagall placed the parched hat on her head.   
  
The hat was silent for a moment then the rim on the top slowly opened   
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Bellowed the hat and the girl stood up. As she made her way to the Slytherin table   
  
she glanced at Harry and they fell into eye contact. Just as they did so Harry's scar gave a   
  
horrible throb and Harry had to close his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Wow look at her eyes! They're grey and full of hatred and sorrow… Harry are you ok?" Hermione,   
  
who had also saw strangeness about the girl, had noticed Harry rubbing his scar.  
  
"Harry is it you scar? Did you see something?" Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm.  
  
"Look Dumbledore is about to say his speech," said Ron, obviously trying to change the subject   
  
away from Harry. As the headmaster stood up in front of the school everyone fell silent.  
  
"Welcome backs everyone. Its nice to see you all happy and well." Dumbledore smiled grandly   
  
around the great hall.  
  
"Now remember that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students, Mr Filch our caretaker  
  
has asked me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors, and I would like to   
  
introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Mr Irvine Vice!"  
  
There was a small round of applause as the dark skinned wizard stood up and took a small bow.  
  
"Wait a minute," muttered Hermione, as Professor Vice sat down again.   
  
"I've seen him before…but I can't remember where…" Hermione went deep into thought but Harry and   
  
Ron didn't pay any attention to her and began to shovel the food that had appeared on the tables, onto their plates.  
  
The whole school ate and talked happily for an hour and then Dumbledore stood up again and the   
  
school fell instantly quiet.  
  
"Thank you. Now before we go to our warm beds, I'd like to send caution to all of you for the   
  
darkness that is beginning to surround us so please watch your step while you are out of school  
  
grounds because Voldemort could be anywhere" a loud gasp travelled through the hall as the Dark  
  
lords name was spoken and Harry noticed that Dumbledore's face was cold and stony.  
  
"Now off to bed with you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok another boring chapter but I promise it will get exiting soon! Please review … 


	9. Ron and Hermione

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked up to the Gryffindor tower a little way behind the rest of their house. Hermione and Ron were arguing about exams already and Harry was watching the moving staircases above their heads. Not long after, they reached the fat lady's hallway.  
  
"Mimblemumbletus" Said Ron and the portrait flew open to reveal the familiar common room.   
  
"Well I'll be off to bed now… you coming Harry?" Ron already had his foot on the bottom stair that led to the boys' dormitory.   
  
"Yeah I'll be up in a minute Ron, you go on." Said Harry, turning to face Hermione.  
  
"Yes I'll be going too I suppose..." Said Hermione, and with a Quick glance at Ron, who hadn't moved, She gave Harry a quick kiss and hurried up the Stairs to the girls Dormitory, closely followed by Lavender who immediately started to question her about Harry.  
  
Harry watched them until they were out of sight, then he turned and Followed Ron up the stairs. When they reached the top, Harry and Ron where greeted by Dean, Seamus and Neville. Harry greeted them joyously back but Ron however, grunted a quick hello then got into bed without changing and pulled the curtains around himself.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Neville as the rest of them got into bed.  
  
"Not sure… maybe he's feeling a bit sick" Answered Harry, though he knew perfectly well why Ron was angry and he pondered on the thought, well after the others had fallen asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke reasonably early the next morning and after getting dressed, headed straight down to the common room to wait for Harry, only to find Ron waiting for her.  
  
Ron was sitting in an armchair by the dead fire.  
  
"Do you like me Hermione?" he asked sadly  
  
"Of coarse I like you Ron why wouldn't I like you? You one of my best friends!" Hermione replied,   
  
shocked that Ron could even ask that. Ron stood up and faced her.  
  
"So why Hermione, why Harry and not me? Is it because Harry is better looking?   
  
Or because he's famous?" Ron looked away again.  
  
"No Ron its not any of those things its…" but she didn't know how to finish  
  
"I love you Hermione" Ron said simply. Hermione stared at him, open mouthed,   
  
not knowing how to react. Ron's expression was so sad and pleading that she began to cry.  
  
"So you do love me" Said Ron, smirking gleefully and he stepped towards Hermione and grabbing  
  
her arm in an iron like grip but kissing her a little softer.  
  
Hermione pulled away sobbing heavily and Ron let her go.  
  
"See you in class Hermione…oh and don't tell Harry I'll do it again" he said and left   
  
the common room.   
  
Hermione sank to the floor and Cried even harder.  
  
"Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see Harry standing on the bottom step of the boys' Dormitory.  
  
"Hermione what happened?" said Harry, sinking down beside her and putting a hand on her arm.  
  
"I-didn't-it was-" but she couldn't finish as Ron's words were still stamped in her mind.   
  
Don't tell Harry or I'll do it again…   
  
"It was Ron wasn't it?" Said Harry, breaking Hermione's thoughts. She nodded.  
  
"Right that's it" Harry stood up and headed for the portrait hole.   
  
"No Harry don't!" Hermione pulled him back and told him what Ron said;  
  
"So you must pretend you don't know a thing," She concluded. Harry thought for a moment.   
  
He would have loved to bash Ron's head into the ground but if Hermione wanted otherwise…  
  
"Ok so I still have to pretend I'm his best friend right?" he said, eventually making Hermione   
  
smile.  
  
"Thank you Harry"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Hermione entered the great hall for breakfast five minutes later. Hermione had stopped  
  
crying but her eyes were still very red. They walked along the table, past Professor McGonagall  
  
who gave them Their timetables, and sat down next to Ron who was eating a piece of toast.  
  
"Morning Harry, Morning Hermione" said Ron without a trace of guilt in his voice "gee Hermione.   
  
You look terrible. Rough night was it?" Ron pur down his toast and looked at Hermione with mock   
  
concern. Harry was just about to let loose and lay into Ron when Tara Rickfel entered the hall.   
  
Harry took one look at her and his scar began to burn and images of his parents zoomed through   
  
his mind.  
  
"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked and Harry told her and Ron about the visions and about the   
  
girl."  
  
"So you saw your parents?" Said Ron lazily  
  
"Yeah I saw my Parents" Growled Harry. Suddenly it hit him. My Parents.  
  
"My Parents! Why didn't I think of it before! I can bring my Parents back the same way we bought   
  
Sirius back!" Harry was getting exited now and was about to get up and run to Dumbledore when he  
  
remembered Hermione.  
  
"Go on Harry. Go tell Dumbledore me and Hermione will wait here" Said Ron in a casual tone that   
  
Harry didn't like.   
  
No...I think I'll wait until the weekend. We still have school work to do after all" Replied Harry   
  
in a fake cheeriness that put a rock in Ron's stomach. 'He knows' he thought ' bloody Hermione told him. '  
  
Well I'll have to fix that.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok that's that chapter finished. Sorry I'm writing slowly but I'v go a bit of what we call   
  
'Writers block' oh well. Thanks for all the great Reviews. They really mean a lot to me.   
  
Especially seeing that this is my very first story ever. Well you know how it goes!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Harry loves Hermione, Ron loves Hermione

The first week of school dragged by slowly and all Harry could think about was his parents.  
  
On Friday Harry sat in between Hermione and Ron in Defence against the dark arts. It was the   
  
last lesson of the day and Harry was eager for it to end so he could go see Dumbledore. Quickly   
  
Harry finished copying the notes off the board and put his things away so when the bell finally   
  
rang, He was first to leave the classroom. Hermione was right behind him and once they reached   
  
the end of the corridor they both stopped.   
  
"Hermione are you sure do don't want to come with me?" said Harry, not wanting to leave his   
  
girlfriend with Ron again.  
  
"No Harry. This is something you have to do your self. Anyway, The common room will be packed.   
  
He couldn't possibly try anything." Said Hermione, giving him a reassuring kiss. Then she turned   
  
and disappeared into the crowd.   
  
Harry watched her until she was out of sight then turned and made his way to Dumbledore's office.   
  
Just as he was reaching the last hallway, he began to wonder what Dumbledore's password was. But   
  
he didn't have to worry for long, for at the end of the hall was Dumbledore himself, waiting, as   
  
it seems, for Harry.  
  
Before Harry could even open his mouth, Dumbledore had ushered him up the stairs and into his   
  
office, and over to his desk.   
  
"I know why you're here Harry. Its James and Lily. You want them back. And I'm going to help you"   
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair and peered at Harry over his half moon spectacles. Harry stared   
  
at him.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Oh I've been thinking about it for a while. I've just been waiting for you to think of it as well.  
  
Severus, please come forward."  
  
Harry span around in his chair and watched Snape strode out of the shadows, carrying a large cauldron  
  
full of strange ingredients.  
  
"Do you think its wise, headmaster, to bring the boys arrogant parents back to one who is as arrogant he?"   
  
slurred Snape as he placed the cauldron on the desk.  
  
"Now Severus, you and I both know that Lily and James Potter will be helping the Order once they are back"  
  
Dumbledore smiled lightly as he unpacked the ingredients and placed them on the desk. Then, quickly, but carefully,   
  
he chopped up three frogs legs and threw them into the empty cauldron, at the exact same time Snape threw in a handful of  
  
powdered dragon scale.  
  
In a flash of light and a puff of smoke, the dry ingredients turned to an acid green liquid.  
  
"Now Harry, I need you to stir this mixture once every three seconds. Do you understand?"   
  
said Dumbledore, handing Harry   
  
a wooden spoon. Harry dipped the spoon into the mixture and began to slowly stir it.  
  
Mean while, somewhere high above them, Hermione sat in a comfortable armchair doing her homework.   
  
But at the same time she was keeping a careful eye on Ron, who was practicing a silencing charm   
  
on his owl, Pig.  
  
There were two other people in the common room. Lavender brown and Ginny Weasley. Everyone else   
  
had gone to dinner.  
  
"Finished" muttered Ginny after a while. She threw down her quill and left the room, also going   
  
to dinner.   
  
"I'm finished to." Said Lavender. She got up, smiled at Hermione, and then strode out of the room.  
  
Hermione made to follow her but Ron blocked off.   
  
"Ron please don't," she said, backing away.  
  
"You told him," He snarled and Hermione turned and Ran to the girls' dormitory.   
  
Ron was right behind her and when he hit the sixth step, the staircase turned into a slide.  
  
Hermione screamed as Ron grabbed her ankle, and together they slide back down onto the Rug were   
  
Ron began to grab and claw at Hermione's clothes and face.  
  
"Ok Potter the last ingredient we need is a few drops of your blood." Said Snape, gleefully,   
  
handing Harry a knife. As Harry cut into his hand he couldn't help but ask;   
  
"If I fell asleep then who put blood in for Sirius?"  
  
"Remus did, Harry, Remember, he and you Sirius were best friends. You need blood from someone   
  
who dearly cares or has that persons blood running in their veins." Explained Dumbledore as Harry  
  
squeezed his cut. A few drops of blood leaked out and into the mixture, which immediately turned  
  
white. Harry, Dumbledore and Snape each stepped back as a figure began to form in the potion.   
  
It rose up and up then began to take the form of a human. A few moments Later, Harry's mother   
  
stepped out of the potion. Harry stared at her. She looked just like she did in the photo album   
  
that Hagrid had given him in his first year.  
  
"Mum?" Harry dared to whisper. Lily turned to face him.  
  
"Oh Harry," she cried, scooping him up in a hug. "Harry looks how big you are! James look at   
  
our son!" Harry pulled away from his mother to see his grinning father standing by the cauldron.   
  
"Leave him alone Lily. You might suffocate him," laughed James, also giving Harry a hug.  
  
Harry's heart was overflowing with joy. He had his parents back and he couldn't be happier.  
  
"Harry. I am going to let you go and stay the night at Sirius' house with Lily and James. But  
  
remember, only a night. We don't want anyone knowing they're back. " Said Dumbledore, breaking   
  
Harry's thoughts. "Now go up to the Gryffindor tower and collect some clothes then meet us back   
  
here."  
  
Harry didn't need telling twice. He rushed out of the office and ran the whole way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hermione! They're… Hermione? What happened?" Harry had reached the Gryffindor common room that was now   
  
flooded with people, all surrounding the body of Hermione. As Harry moved closer, everyone turned to face   
  
him and he immediately noticed that Dean had a black eye and Seamus was stemming a bleeding nose.  
  
"He attacked her Harry," said Neville who was also bruised in a few places. "Me, Dean and Seamus   
  
found him hitting her and we tried to stop him but he was overwhelmed with rage then Ginny and   
  
Lavender came and Ginny cursed him. He's over there," Neville pointed to one corner of the room   
  
where an unconscious Ron was starting to stir.  
  
Harry glanced at him then moved over to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione? Can you hear me? What did he do to you?" He whispered, pulling her up.  
  
"Oh Harry...it was..." she gave a small cough before trying to continue "...Horrible..." she sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"No Hermione stay awake stay with me" Harry gave her a little shake and she stirred but stayed asleep.  
  
"Harry we better take her to the hospital wing" whispered Ginny.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"No I'll take her to Dumbledore" He stood up with Hermione in his arms. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a laugh behind him. Ron.  
  
"She doesn't love you Harry, she loves me" Ron was standing up now and everyone was facing him.   
  
"Yeah that's right. She even told me so. Just before. She even gave me a little kiss."  
  
That was all Harry could handle. Putting Hermione down in a chair he turned to face Ron, then, fists clenched, he ran at him,   
  
landing a neat but hard punch in Ron's jaw. Ron tried to fight back but Harry, to Angered to let him, used his quick and nimble  
  
seeker skills, and bashed the living daylights out of his ex-best friend.  
  
It was only when Ron finally sank to the ground, utterly defeated, did Harry leave him and go back to Hermione.   
  
Carefully he picked her up again and, with the whole of Gryffindor following him, made his way back to Dumbledore.  
  
Ok I hoped you liked that chapter. I tried to make it as action packed as possible but anyway. *Shrugs* please Review!!! 


End file.
